Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Digital Adventure
by kingdomsavior90
Summary: When more than one world hangs in the balance, it takes a team of Pokemon explorers and Digimon to save them. There will be hardships along the way amongst each other, but can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**** Meeting Grounds Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. They belong to their original owners. I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

**A.N.: I really wanted to try a Digimon and whatever else fanfic, so please be gentle. Give your honest opinion to whether I should continue or just not keep going and focus on my other fanfics and work on this one later. Well, enjoy. Oh and BTW: This is based off of the Mystery dungeon Explorers of Sky. (With only three Pokemon of Kalos and most of Unova until further notice)**

**And my usual beta, DragonDude23, deserves some props. :3**

* * *

As the Pokemon awoke from his rest, he stretched and yawned silently. '_Today is gonna be another great day..._' The Pikachu had thought to himself, '_I guess I should wake up the other team mates..._' Pikachu looked over to the other three beds made of straw and found his friends and partners Snivy and Dewott, who were still sleeping soundly, and to an empty bed to where a Riolu should be.

Snivy was a green bipedal serpent like creature with leaf like arms and legs. She was a gentle and caring Pokemon who always tries to see the good in people no matter how much bad they might have. She wears a Pink bow around her neck usually. The youngest of their team and carries around a Teddiursa doll she was given before they left to join an exploration team.

Her older foster brother Dewott, who was found as an Oshawott by her parents before Snivy was even hatched, was a light blue, also bipedal, had small black ears and a pointed crest on the back of his head and white whiskers along with a white scarf around his neck. He experienced a horrible accident when he was young and was injured when their parents found them. He has been trying to be optimistic for Snivy, but he sometimes goes into a weird upset phase.

Pikachu was Riolu's best friend. He looked like a yellow mouse with an electric bolt like tail and red pouches on his cheeks. He wore a green scarf around his neck like the other two with their accessories. Pikachu was the type of Pokemon who was scared of almost everything until his friends gave him the courage he needed to overcome any obstacle bad Pokemon through at them. Snivy and Dewott had just joined recently so they weren't around Treasure Town when Darkrai hatched his plots.

And finally, Team Sky's leader, Riolu. Riolu was a good Human who was transformed into a Pokemon who retained some of his personality despite losing his memories. He was kind and supportive to his friend Pikachu and was more than willing to let Snivy and Dewott join their team as well as Pikachu. He looked like a bipedal blue jackal with red eyes. He wore a red scarf around his neck and usually had a smile on his face. He also opposes villainous acts no matter how small and hopes some bad Pokemon learn from their ways much like Drowzee did.

Riolu was standing outside near the tip of Sharpedo Bluff. Pikachu was the first to find Riolu outside and walked to him. "Morning Riolu." Pikachu said in his usual happy tone.

"Oh Pikachu." Riolu said, "You're awake." Riolu turned away from the sunrise to face his smiling friend. He smiled back of course. The other two members of the team stepped out of the opening in the cave too. Snivy sleepily holding her brother's hand while also holding her doll in the other hand while Dewott came out perfectly fine. "Good morning guys. Sorry, I didn't mean to give you all a scare."

"It's OK." Snivy yawned, "You were enjoying the sunrise right?"

"Something like that." Riolu's face became one of concern.

Pikachu noticed ths and asked, "What happened?"

"I had a dream..." Riolu said.

"What was the dream about?" Dewott asked.

"I don't even remember... I just woke up with a sense of dread and a cold sweat... Then I was looking over to you guys one by one and felt relief and a bit glad."

"Seems like memory suppression if you ask me." Dewott went on.

"I don't know what the dream was about, but I'm glad it didn't happen. And since then I was standing out here watching the sunrise..."

"Well, we can't let it affect our good work today." Pikachu said.

"Yeah." Riolu perked up. They walked off the bluff and into Treasure Town to start their normal routine of jobs and work.

* * *

Down at the Wigglytuff Explorers Guild, they had just finished saying their morning cheers and got straight to work. The guild master returned to his private quarters along with Chatot. "Say Chatot..." Wigglytuff said when the parrot Pokemon shut the doors.

"What is it Guild master?"

"Have you noticed anything 'strange' happening ever since they defeated Darkrai?"

"Strange how?"

"Something just feels off somehow. And today just feels really off..."

"Hmm... Today does feel rather unusual now that I think about it more. Like there's some kind of foreboding I'm not seeing lately."

"Hmm... Oh well. Let's just keep at the good work." Wigglytuff said in his usually goofy tone.

Chatot only sighed, '_Sometimes he's just too playful..._'

"FOOTPRINT DETECTED! FOOTPRINT DETECTED!" the sentry Diglett cried. Both the talking Pokemon were surprised to hear and hurried outside.

"WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT?" Asked Loudred.

"The footprint belongs to... To... Unidentifiable."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"I-I don't know... Oh wait, I think they're trying to say something..." The trio waited in a brief silence until Diglett spoke up again. "THEY'RE CLAIMING TO BE CRESSELIA!" He cried.

This surprised all of them. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! LET HER IN!" Loudred shouted.

Brief Time Skip...

Both the Guild Master and Chatot were in the Private Quarters with Cresselia in the room as well. "Thank you for letting me in." She spoke, "I wouldn't know what I'd do if all the Guild members were to think I'm a hostile Pokemon. Especially you Wigglytuff."

"Oh come on," Wigglytuff laughed. "We're all friends here. Just by seeing you I know you're not bad."

"Thank you. But I didn't drop by for a friendly conversation. I came here to deliver a message."

"What kind of message?" Chatot inquired.

"Please bring this map to Team Sky..." She said, revealing a map she had with her. On the map it had a line drawn on it and and X on one end of the line, the other end had Treasure Town. "Tell them to meet with me at the desired location. I wish to speak with them there."

"But why not speak with them now? They're probably on their way."

"No." She said, "Now is not the right time to have them speak with me. It has to be there, trust me."

"Alright then. I'll trust you." Wigglytuff said in a serious tone.

"Thank you." She said. With that, she left the Guild and Treasure Town to the desired location. '_Let's hope they can do this..._'

* * *

**A.N.: Alright, give your honest opinions toward this Story if you will review. And before I forget, this will contain spoilers (Obviously) of Pokemon Explorers of Sky mostly. And Digimon too. Anyway, bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****: Meeting Grounds Part 2**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. They belong to their original owners. I only own this plot and any OC's.**

**A.N.: I'm glad this story is being seen, but I would like to see some reviews/PM's on/about this one since this will kinda infringe on my time with the other two fanfics. And yes I say two because my 'Apprentice Days' story is coming to an end because it is on it's final arc. So I need an opinion from you readers and writers: Should I work on this one moderately or ignore this one and work on my 'Legend of Hearts' saga? Part of this is up to you readers, and all thoughts and reviews are welcome. But I don't mind if you all don't review. Just one is nice.**

**I'd like to thank DragonDude23 for being beta reader.**

* * *

While Cresselia had left and her thoughts to herself, she had no idea she was being watched by a dark figure. Said figure wasn't even a Pokemon. '_So it seems that meddling Cresselia is trying to gather a team of heroes... No better than those pests... Very well. Looks like I'll need to leave them a little present on the way._' The figure opened a strange doorway and stepped inside. After he stepped inside the doorway seemingly closed.

* * *

_A team of eight creatures walked up to the base of a mountain and looked directly up to notice the top totally submersed in shadow. The team consisted of a blue jackal, yellow mouse-like creature, a green serpent with leafy arms and legs, a blue bipedal otter_ (The Pokemon),_ another bipedal mammalian with brown fur and what looked to be a green coat. A small swordsman like reptile wearing a kendo sword around his waist and a mask only revealing yellow eyes, a green monkey wearing a loin cloth and had a slingshot strapped to his back with gloves over it's hands, and a bear wearing leather belts on it's paws and over it's chest and had a blue baseball cap with the word 'BEARS' on it and had red markings on his face under a pair of blue eyes. _(The Digimon)

"_So is this the mountain?" The swordsman asked._

_"I'm sure Kotemon." The Blue jackal replied, "This place just feels like a control tower for Darkness... Even just by looking at it."_

_"Well, whatever it is, we can't give up now." The serpent stated, "We've gone too far to turn back."_

_"Me agree." The monkey said in a determined fashion._

_"Whatever the case is, we all agreed to go together." The otter added._

_"Everyone..." The jackal spoke, "If something goes wrong, I want you guys to know that you're my friends. Even if we're from two separate worlds."_

_Silence was amongst them until the grey furred bear spoke up. "Riolu. Nothing's gonna go wrong. But it means something that you're saying this now. We all need some form of encouragement."_

_"Hehe... It was nothing."_

_"I want you to know that to!" The thunder mouse blurted out._

_"I know Pikachu..." Riolu said. "OK. It's time for the final battle everyone."_

_"That means no more slacking." The bear said, "time to get our game faces on!"_

_"But remember, tread carefully." Kotemon stated._

_"I'll stay by your sides til the end!" The grass mammalian said._

_"Let's go then!" Riolu shouted. He was answered with a 'Right!' from everyone in the party of eight and they stormed into the mountain's cave..._

* * *

The bear's eyes snapped open and looked around in a panic. He noticed that he was in a tree and that it was nighttime right now. '_I must've taken a nap..._' the bear thought to himself, '_But what the heck was that dream about... I've never even seen Digimon like that before._' He was referring to the team of explorers. He looked back onto the dream and found it more like a crazy dream rather than anything in reality. '_How was I there though? Was I imagining the whole thing or is it a memory of some kind...? No... It can't be a memory, it never happened._' The bear Digimon sat up and stretched and yawned. He accidentally stretched a bit too far and slipped out of the tree and hit face first into the ground. He got up and rubbed his head. "Man I really gotta stop sleeping in trees if this happens every time I wake back up." He groaned.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson Kumamon-san." Said a voice. Kumamon (Or Bearmon in Dub) jumped and turned in surprise to find the swordsman like Digimon from his dream. It was his friend/partner Kotemon. "You really need to stop napping and start working soon. We'll be punished if we don't hurry up and get back to the Guild."

"Why what's wrong?"

"You're the problem." Kotemon stated bluntly.

"ME? WHY?!"

"Our team is already penalized enough for, um, 'property damage' and your slacking will just make it worse."

"Hey. It's not that bad."

"Would you like to wager on that? First every time we complete a job we're stuck not getting the rewards we earned since it goes straight to something YOU or Monmon break or they just take it away. And this might land us doing something totally menial." Kotemon complained.

"Well if you have such problems with us, why don't you just leave and join a new team?" Kumamon replied snidely.

"You know I can't do that. I'm the team's leader, and plus the guidelines state that I can't just 'switch' out. Besides, where would you two Try-Hards' be without me."

"Conceit much..."

"Say, where is Monmon?"

Out of the bushes, the monkey Digimon's head pooped out by the saying of his name. "You found Kumamon yet?" The monkey looked over to the bear and smiled widely. "Kumamon! Kotemon find you! We was worried and looked for you. Also we in trouble now."

"Why?" The bear asked.

"Because you leave in middle of job and now whole team takes blame."

"Hey we finished the job!"

"Yes. We may have completed it, but the teams must report all together or well, you should know the rest. You do it often."

Kumamon groaned in frustration. "It's always something I'm not doing right..."

"You can wallow in guilt later. Right now we need to get back to the village."

"OK." Kumamon sighed.

"Yes sir." Monmon saluted.

Kotemon sighed. '_Somehow I get the feeling we're not getting off the hook easily._'

* * *

The Pokemon team of Riolu, Pikachu, Snivy, and Dewott all stood in Wigglytuff's private chambers as they were told of what Cresselia had asked of them. The team just stared in awe and shock at what they just heard. "A-are you serious?!" Pikachu finally blurted out.

"Am I the type of Pokemon to joke about things like this?" Chatot squawked angrily.

"N-no sir."

"Very good. Now Guild Master, please present them the map." There was no response from Wigglytuff. "Guild Master...?" A light snoring sound was coming from Wigglytuff.

Everyone basically sweat dropped. "H-he fell asleep?" Snivy asked.

"Don't be ridiculous young one! H-he just needs someone to rile him up a bit! GUILD MASTER! GUILD MASTER!" Chatot flapped and hopped in front of the Guild Master until he finally yawned.

"Huh? Oh hello Team Sky. Chatot, I hope you told them about the map."

"DON'T WORRY GUILD MASTER I- I mean Yes Guild Master."

"Very good. Now here's the map." Wigglytuff handed the map to Chatot, who then handed it to Riolu. "It is key that you do NOT lose that map, understand."

"Yes sir!" The team said and they bowed respectively. They walked out of the Private chambers.

Snivy walked up next to her adopted brother and whispered "Do we get to do something really important Onii-chan?"

"Maybe." He whispered back.

"I hope so. I wanna do something to help the team~!" She whispered with excitement in her voice.

* * *

**A.N.: And we have a wrap folks. I'd like to thank you guys who are reading this story and think positive of it. It's really appreciated. I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****: Meeting Grounds Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. I only own this plot and any OC's. Enjoy!**

**A.N.: Those of you who are reading and favoriting/following this story thank you. At least I know people are enjoying this story, despite the lack of reviews... But none of that negative energy right now. I'm happy I put this story up, I was kinda nervous about doing a DigimonxPokemon fanfic since some people have a sort of prejudice about the fandoms so I'm glad people are favoriting. Anyway, thank you DragonDude23 for being the beta of this story. And for all other stories. Now lets go on.**

**And BTW: Pokemon and Digimon were made by the same person. No lies. For those of you that do know, good. For those of you that didn't know, I got nothing.**

* * *

A Pokemon had been drifting in darkness. For how long, he knew not. For what purpose, he knew not. All he knew was one thing as definite, his name. The name was the only shred of identity he could cling to. He couldn't speak because he was in so much pain. But all around him was darkness. The darkness was soothing to him. He couldn't explain why for some reason. No matter how hard he tried to remember, all he did was draw to a total blank.

All he could see was total darkness the pair of bright blue eyes he had. He had a fog-like ghostly substance that kept flowing in some invisible wind. A majority of his body was black with a red spiky collar like growth around it's neck. He also had long black hands with claws for fingers and black tatters on his shoulders. Below his torso was a ghost like build. But he was badly damaged from injuries he did not know how got there.

He just stared blankly into the darkness, asking the same question over and over again, '_How did I get here?_' A dark light shone from above him. He stared blankly at it, unsure of what it was. From the circle came a strange being. He wasn't exactly normal himself, he knew, but this being's appearance was a bit unsettling. His hands and lower legs were ram-like with black horns. He had black demon wings and stood like a human with humanoid hands, red and black stripes as sleeves.

"Are you the one known as Darkrai?" It asked. The voice was ominously calm and gentle.

"Yes." He answered bluntly, not knowing any better.

"Then come with me. We have much to discuss." The strange creature held out his hand. Darkrai weakly reached out and took the hand loosely. The creature gripped the clawed hand and pulled the injured, pitch black being inside the circle. The circle closed right up.

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Pikachu asked. They were standing in front of a new cave they haven't explored at all. Heck, they didn't even know it existed. It didn't even have a name, as far as Team Sky knew.

"It's the place on the map." Dewott said, looking at the map. "We followed the directions and markings on this, so we should be here..."

"Maybe she wants to meet in private..." Riolu said.

"Oh hello." A voice said, surprising the Team. They quickly got into a battle ready stance. "Woah there! I'm not looking for a fight..." The voice holder stepped out to show himself. It was a bipedal mammalian Pokémon with light brown fur with dark brown fur on his arms. He had a rodent-like incisor and a red nose with black eyes. He had a green over coat on his head and a green tail on the end of it. He's a very cheerful, yet polite Pokémon who doesn't worry too much about smaller details and has a curiosity that often gets himself in trouble. "The name's Chespin. Glad to meet you."

"Oh. Hi there! I'm Snivy!" The youngest member said, "And this is Onii-nii, and this is Pikachu and that's Riolu!"

"Well, I'm glad we got introductions out of the way..." Dewott sighed.

"Me too." Chespin added merrily, totally not noticing the obvious sarcasm. "So, what brings Team Sky out here in a cave like this?"

"Well, we were asked to come." Pikachu answered. "But wait... How do you know us?"

"Almost every Pokemon knows about Team Sky and how they saved the world twice!"

"Except that half the team wasn't around." Dewott added, slightly annoyed with the Chespin and his ignorance.

"Well, seeing you Onii-nii and Snivy I figured that much out. But still, you guys could play a part in something big. Who knows?"

"Well first off, my name is Dewott. Only Snivy can call me Onii-nii (Big brother). Second, you could be right. Only problem: THE WORLD DOESN'T NEED TO BE SAVED!" Dewott hissed venomously. It was so harsh that Snivy just stared in awe and fear at her adopted brother. She knew he was adopted, he didn't fit in well with their family that well, biologically speaking. The only children in the family was just her and Dewott. Even when he was just a Oshawott.

A while after they took him in, Snivy's father passed before she was born. She could only imagine how he was. She wasn't attached to a Pokemon she never met before. And Oshawott wasn't too sad either. He and Snivy's mother never bonded until Snivy was born. She was the one to bring them closer. But when they left to be explorers, their mother said she was proud. Even Dewott had evolved at the time. And Snivy's Teddiursa doll came from her mother before they left, so it was important to her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this kind of courtesy from one of Team Sky's fellow members. Or is it... You're not a part of Team Sky, but rather, something more secretive.~" Chespin stated.

"Hmph." Dewott chuckled, "Are you sure you're not the one out of place here?" He had a bit of a cocky grin on his face now.

"Guys," Riolu said, stepping between the two feuding Pokemon, "We're not gonna get anywhere if you keep this crap up!" The twp Pokemon then faced away from each other. "Let's just get into the cave and sort this out."

Everyone started to walk into the cave, but Pikachu stopped for a moment. He felt like he was being watched. He looked up to a nearby tree and found a bat watching them. After considering it to be nothing, Pikachu caught up to the rest of the team. The bat flew off shortly after.

* * *

_A few hours earlier..._(A.N.: I forgot to say this last chapter. The events that have transpired in the Digital World have happened a few hours before the events in the Pokemon world. Just thought I'd clear that up.)

The trio of Digimon had just stepped out of the Guild base in their village. They all lived near the village, or in the outskirts of the village. It mainly consisted up of small wooden buildings and huts.

"Good thing we're in the clear for now..." Kotemon said, "Otherwise Baamon-senpai would have given us a menial chore to do early in the morning."

"You're worried about a little extra labor?" Kumamon asked.

"No... I feared it might hinder our ability to help those Digimon in need. Isn't that why we signed up into the Guild's apprenticeship?" Kotemon had a point. The Guild's were formed ever since the Digidestined children took down the Darkness who knows how long ago, and to prevent anymore events like that from happening, the Guilds were formed to defend Digimon who couldn't defend themselves. Anyone who signed up to the Guild should have the intention to help others.

Those that didn't sign up weren't brave enough or claim 'It wasn't their style.' Or some other ridiculous excuse. Kotemon, Kumamon and Monmon had been a team ever since the first day they joined the Guild a few months ago.

There are six rankings in the Guild: Apprentice, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, Legend. Being in the Guilds didn't necessarily mean being that level of Digimon, it just was how good you were in your job.

Me think so too..." Monmon sighed.

"Well, we can only do better tomorrow." Kotemon said. "Good night you two." The trio split up as those words were said.

* * *

_Kumamon had fallen asleep, yet woke back up. He was simply not that tired anymore. He figured since he already napped earlier that he didn't need to sleep that much. Nights like this, he had a simple solution. He stood up and walked out of his hut. He looked around to notice the area quiet, which wasn't too much of a shock considering how late at night it was._

_Kumamon walked over to nearby cliff side, sat on the edge and just stared into the night sky. He would normally come by here to count the stars until he fell asleep, or ponder how the next day will be. But it was always at night when he went to this spot. By day he was normally busy with the apprentice work and it seemed much more worth it at night to him. It was a moment of peace you could say._

_But something didn't feel right about this night. He thought that the moon was supposed to be a crescent moon, but instead it was a new moon. Which was odd considering he was just out like a few ours ago. And how there was no reflection in the lake of the moon, along with the stillness of the water... It was all too not right._

_Alarms sprang into Kumamon's head as these signs started to make the situation seem even worse than what it really was. He was getting a little worried. It felt like one of those dreams he had before, but this one was more realistic..._

_"So, it seems they are right about you." Said a dark voice._

_Kumamon nearly jumped off the cliff, which didn't look pleasant right now, and looked up. There was some sort of Pitch Black phantom Digimon (Or so he assumed it to be a Digimon). "Who are you?!" Kumamon demanded._

_"My name is of no importance to you..." The phantom said, "But you do peak my interest now. Seeing as to how you have the power to use your dreams as a form of the Dimensional Scream. That is unique. Without the need to make physical contact with an object is truly incredible."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kumamon exclaimed. This phantom made no sense._

_The phantom sighed. "Fine. I will tell you this: You have a special gift that allows you to see into the future, but only in the forms of dreams. I am not dwelling on this answer further, seeing as to how you can't comprehend everything right now-"_

_"Hey!" Kumamon shouted defensively._

_"Next time I meet you... Will be soon. Keep that fact in mind."_

_"What do you-" Before Kumamon could finish his question everything went black._

* * *

"Hey Kumamon!" The bear Digimon heard someone shout.

'_W-who's calling?_' Was all he could think.

"Come on! It's time to get to work!"

'_Would they mind saying something else?_' Kumamon thought. But then Kumamon felt a swat to the face from a stick- no. It was a kendo sword. His eyes snapped open to find the wooden sword still connected to his face, and an angry Kotemon staring him dead in the eyes with those glowing yellow eyes of his.

"Get up." Kotemon said, "You overslept."

"What?!" Kumamon jumped up and ran outside the hut. It was now daytime. A beautiful day at that. Not a cloud in the sky. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't?" Kotemon asked.

"Uh... Never mind. Just thought something wasn't right."

"Well, things are going to get worse if we don't run to the Guild. And Kumamon..."

"Yeah?"

"Were you quite warm last night?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you are quite damp in certain places..."

"...What?" Kumamon asked exasperated.

"Your fur it's matted." Kotemon said, "Oh never mind!" Kotemon said, kind of getting an idea of Kumamon's reaction to his question, "We, uh... Have to go to the Guild! I'll meet you there!" Kotemon then bolted off.

'_I swear... That Kotemon is so thickheaded at times. But..._' Kumamon checked over his fur and found himself a bit sweaty, but it wasn't from the heat, it was a cold sweat. '_What the heck kinda dream was that? Bah. I don't have time now, I need to go._' Kumamon then bolted off after Kotemon.

* * *

Riolu and the others had seemingly reached the end of the cave. The end of the cave was basically a huge chamber with a gaping hole on the other end from where they were standing. "Did we reach the end?" Snivy asked.

"I dunno." Pikachu replied. "But if we are in the end, then where's Cresselia?"

'_Pikachu does have a point,_' Riolu thought, '_Cresselia told us to meet with her here... But this can't be deception. This isn't a dream, is it? I can't make any sense of this..._'

"Hey, I gotta question... Who's Cresselia?" Chespin asked.

Everyone basically sweat dropped. "This coming from the guy claiming to know a whole lot about Team Sky. You didn't even know who me and Snivy were..." Dewott answered exasperatedly.

"Well, I guess I didn't here everything."

"Guys calm yourselves." Snivy stated, "There's not point in arguing over what's already done."

"She's right." Pikachu replied. "Who cares if he doesn't know? No problem. We'll tell you all the things first hand later. Right now, let's get to the bottom of this."

"OK Pikachu." Chespin said.

"Hmm... Let's start by doing some reconnaissance." Dewott stated.

"What?" Snivy asked.

"Recon. You know: Looking around and gathering knowledge."

"Oh. Alright. But what is there to look at? All I see are just some rocks and a hole."

"Let's try the hole. It could be some type of waterhole or meteorite crash." Dewott went over and looked down the hole. "Woah... Hey guys come look at this..."

"What is it?" Pikachu asked. The rest of the group went and looked down the hole. "What do you see, because all I see is a pitch black end..."

'_Is there something we're not seeing?_' Riolu continued to think. While they were distracted, Dewott had backed up a bit to give the others room to look. '_I don't understand. None of this situation is making any sense-_'

"Waah!" Pikachu shouted as he fell down the whole. The ground beneath the other explorers crumbled and gave way. The entire team fell down into the abyss.

* * *

_**Opening: Sen no Kiseki: Ashita E No Kudou**_

* * *

**A.N.: This should wrap up this chapter. See you soon :)**


End file.
